


Dance of Idiots

by Golgul (Aearombereth)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M, OOC, idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aearombereth/pseuds/Golgul
Summary: Gintoki is sulking, and Katsura loves channeling Shoyou





	

Katsura cleared his threat to announce his arrival and entered the shrine. He could see Gintoki's sleeping silhouette in the corner of the room. The single lamp burning in the room didn't do much towards illuminating his features, but Katsura knew Gintoki well enough to know he was not sleeping.

Katsura made his way towards the lying figure and softly sat down next to the place where Gintoki's head lied in the crook of his arm. Leaning against the wall of the shrine he closed his eyes, shoving a Yakult towards Gintoki's face.

"I don't want it." Gintoki snarled, roughly shoving the hand out of his face. That Gintoki would reply to his action was expected, but him refusing to accept the gift he had come bearing... It was unusual to say the least. Katsura's eyes flew open in concern at this unusual turn of events. Gintoki refusing any free food certainly didn't sound good.  
"Gintoki, you are refusing free goods? Don't tell me..." Katsura didn't finish the possibility before grabbing Gintoki's hand and checking his palm.

"What the hell are you doing, Zura?" Gintoki growled, trying to pull his hand away. Katsura had difficulty in getting the palm to straighten out in order to get a good look at it. "Checking if your wound is infected." He answered calmly, "Your palm seems fine but maybe there are amanto bacteria that are slowly making their way..."

"Of course it is fine you idiot! It was just a scratch, not a wound. It has healed already. Stop being so dramatic, oye Zura. Can't a man just take rest in peace? Ah?" Gintoki rambled on after pulling his hand away and curled on his left side towards the wall to presumably keep all his extremities away from Katsura.

"It is not Zura, it is Katsura!" Katsura corrected heatedly. Gintoki only curled his body more and Katsura sighed at his childishness. "Do not make me check over your every body part, Gintoki. If you have any wounds or " Katsura coughed here to hide his embarrassment, "disease in any private pla-"

"I do not have any STDs you bastard!" Gintoki finally got up and taking the yakult finished it in one gulp. "There? Happy? Now get the hell out of here before you give me a headache. And maybe you should check that Bakasugi for any STDs since he is so popular these days" He finished snidely before throwing the empty Yakult can to the other end of the room.

Katsura, for once, understood what was actually the problem. This was something he was familiar with, something he had dealt with since the first fall during the battle when the other soldiers had gone for relaxing and came back with boisterous tales of conquests, Gintoki taking the lead. It was a constant ache in his side. It was the reassurances given to himself at night that this was the right reality, that it would be too complicated and this is what was right for both of them. Katsura was not in habit of keeping secrets or lying, but this was one thing he couldn't ever tell anyone. The burden of the secret was taking toll on their dynamics, and Katsura wondered if trying to hide it made it even more obvious? In an attempt to make it easier on himself, Katsura had taken to distancing himself from the object of his adoration.

"Ah" Katsura sighed before retracting his hand from where it was still slightly reaching for Gintoki, the trajectory mapped and explored by Katsura's hand countless times. Katsura folded his hands and hid them in his haori. Closing his eyes he asked, "Gintoki, are you still sulking over the choice of that lady?"

After a pause during which Gintoki refused to give an answer, he continued,"Gintoki, rejection is a part life." Gintoki groaned as he often did at the appearance of what he liked to call 'Shoyou-Zura'. Katsura had always had the habit of correcting, scolding and giving advice but after Shoyou's absence his habit had worsened. "Take this as a crash course of sort. " Katsura continued ,nodding sagely. "The real thing, that is when someone you love chooses someone else is much worse. I hope you never experience it, Gintoki. But I just want you to be prepared for the scenario where someone you really care about leaves you for someone else, not just once but many times. If you take such minor rejection so badly, I worry about what you will do in that case. Gintoki, you should learn to let such things go as early as possible." Feeling sufficiently satisfied with his advice he opened his eyes only to find Gintoki looking at him with the thoughtful look he very rarely got in his eyes. The stare was intense and Katsura lost some of his composure despite himself, shifting a bit on the cold floor.

"Zura, what qualification do you have on this subject, ah? You shouldn't hide your crushes from me." Gintoki said after a long awkward pause, during which Katsura focused on the bug crawling over the lamp's cover. 'Fool you are only gonna die if you succeed.' Katsura had screamed at it internally.

He flushed in embarrassment at Gintoki's shameless prying. If Katsura was bad at keeping secrets, he was worse at outright lying. "A samurai must be able to have imagination and empathy, Gintoki. I don't need to have first hand experience for knowing that" Katsura tried, sweating minutely and giving a smirk that was hard to maintain.

"A samurai must not lie to his friend, Zura. Come on, tell me." Gintoki persisted, sitting up properly now with his face in his palm. Katsura averted his eyes and made to get up but Gintoki's was too fast. Wincing at the tight grip of Gintoki's hand on his wrist, Katsura turned back in a whip of long hair that showed his frustration but not the chaos in his mind. The furious shout however died in his throat when he looked into Gintoki's hardened stare.

"So it's true then" Gintoki said, voice cold as ice. So he had known. Gintoki had known, no matter how hard Katsura had tried to hide it. Katsura looked away in shame. It was true that what he felt for the other was not right. Not in the society's eyes and not between two men fighting for their country. Katsura knew that, and had expected Gintoki to feel aversion towards the notion but he didn't know Gintoki could be this cruel. The Gintoki he knew would make some crass remark about it or pretend to not notice it or make fun of the overt affections shown. That was how he was with his unwanted admirers back home. He wasn't cruel. He didn't confront them with cold voice and eyes shooting daggers when all they were doing was trying their best to suppress the feelings. So why was Katsura the exception?

Feeling his eyes fill with unexpected tears, Katsura twisted more to hide his face, ignoring the pain in his arm from the unnatural twist.

"Ah I see. So you really have feelings for Takasugi"

  
Katsura almost got a whiplash from turning back so fast? Takasugi? Seriously? Takasugi?

As if on autopilot, Katsura's mouth opened and breathed the words angrily, "Not Takasugi! It is you" 'Shit! I slipped' Katsura hollered at himself before continuing after the pause, "uske. Yusuke" . A pause followed, filled only with the noise of crickets. Gintoki's expressions went from scorn to surprise to glee during the pause while Katsura wished he could be swallowed by the earth beneath.

It was too late for the lie to work. Gintoki pulled Katsura close enough that his grin was directly in Katsura's lowered eyesight. In fact, his teeth and the seaweed stuck in them were the only things he could see. Katsura could feel the oncoming crass remarks. He could just taste them in the air. So Katsura was not an exception, was he? He smiled at the thought. Katsura could deal with this. As long as Gintoki treated him like his other admirers, Katsura would be fine. Bracing himself for the 'Gin-san's sword is too good for wigs' comment, Katsura looked up and found Gintoki staring gleefully at him. Bastard sure was happy to find a new target even during war.

"Zura, if you wanted Gin-San sword so much". Katsura smirked at the predictable behaviour of his childhood friend, "You should have just asked" Gintoki finished in a soft whisper after a mild pause. Before Katsura could express his surprise by widening his eyes and making weird incomprehensible sounds, he was pulled firmly against the other samurai, his hands trapped awkwardly between them as his lips touched Gintoki's for the first time.

Tasting second hand (mouth) sea weed was gross. But at least it was better than Takasugi's tobacco smelling mouth. Katsura shuddered as he went over that possibility. Curse the perm-head for putting disgusting thoughts in his mind. But to his merit, the same perm-head hindered his ability to think soon enough; so Katsura could forgive his folly this time.


End file.
